beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiger Akabane (Lego)
Aiger Akabane uses Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension & Gold Achilles 00' Galactic Appearance Aiger looks similar to Valt, except he has lighter skin, turquoise eyes, wears red clothing and his hair and eyebrows are maroon. He has a red letter "A" tattooed on his left cheek, and several bandage strips on his face: a horizontal one on his right cheek, two horizontal ones placed vertically on the right temple, and a horizontal one over an "X" shaped bandage underneath it on the left temple. Aiger’s attire consists of a white shirt, jet black shorts with blue-buckled suspenders, a short-sleeved burgundy letterman's jacket with a black-striped white collar, tomato sleeves, border and pocket lining, and burgundy sneakers with a tomato border, white laces, white toe caps and a white circle with an upside-down dark-blue "A" on each inner heel. His jacket has a light-cyan circle with an upside-down dark-blue "A" on the back and three yellow buttons on the front: one on the right side with a dark-blue Beyblade symbol, and two on the left, the upper one an upside-down dark-blue "A", and the bottom a dark-blue star. After his first battle with Valt, Aiger began wearing a dark-blue hand brace on his left hand and wrist. When he's about perform his bey's signature move, his hair turns crimson and breaks free from the blue rubber band holding it upright. In Strike Turbo, he wears his original outfit with a large jacket that he recieved from Evan Personality Aiger is very hot headed blader who cannot stand losing as he was infuriated after his defeat at the hands of Valt Aoi. However, similar to Valt, he has been thoughtful of his strategies and wins battles because of them. He also acts like a big-shot at times, such as when he brags about his victories and so-called "invincibility". Having lived on a farm for most of his life, Aiger loves animals. He also elects to sleep in a tent in Beigoma Academy's petting zoo, instead of the school's dormitories so he can be closer to the animals. Aiger also acts like Valt in many ways. They are both passionate about blading, and can easily make friends. (Valt made friends with Rantaro Kiyama; Aiger made friends with Rantaro's brother, Ranjiro) However in episode 25 in his battle against Free, he emitted some kind of dark aura similar to Phi. His personality takes a big turn later in the anime. Overtime, Aiger was possessed and was succumbed to the darkness within Z Achilles. He now does everything it takes to win. During a battle with Valt Aoi, he and Achilles managed to destroyed Valt's Wonder Valtryek V4; thus showing how ruthless and powerful he has become. With the destruction of Z Achilles, Aiger was freed from the dark power and returned to his old self. However, after realizing how he had been acting, he takes on a much more humble demeanor and is more willing to accept losses. Biography Background Turbo Beyblades *Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension *Gold Achilles 00' Galactic: Aiger's primary beyblade in Beyblade Lego Power Strike Turbo after fusing with Evan's Gold Emperium. Special Moves *'Gold Sword:' *'Gold Shield:' Battles Quotes Gallery Relationships Trivia * Aiger is one the few Burst Characters that crosses into The Beyblade Lego Power Strike series. References Category:Bladers Category:Male Characters Category:World Champions Category:Beyblade Lego Power Strike Categoey:Beyblade Lego Power Category:Beyblade Lego Power Strike Turbo Category:Characters from other series